Blood Roar Gaiden: Endless Darkness
by MojinR
Summary: A BR story of a man-made demon that almost brings the world to its knees.
1. Default Chapter

Bloody Roar Gaiden: Endless Darkness  
  
A/N: This is my first Fan-fiction so I hope I get some honest reviews for what I'm about write, enjoy. I suppose this would fit in about BR3 or BR4 with the BR series but just read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Blood Roar, its plotline and characters all belong to Hudson and this fan-fiction was used in no way to make money. I own this idea and any characters, companies, etc that I have created to use in this work. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 1: A Flash of Death in the Night.  
  
Money equals to power for many individuals, especially in New York City. This is no different for Walter McGee, CEO extraordinaire. He had just single handedly closed a huge deal for the partners of Global Scythe. He danced drunkenly down 3rd avenue from the bar, 'No need to hail a cab,' he thought. 'My luck is so good that a hot chick will pick me up and we can have a one-night stand.' Boy was this suit-and-tie guy drunk thinking that highly of him. He continued down the cement sidewalk under the full moon of the night sky and blinking streetlights without a care in the world. Walter quickly came to the conclusion that today was the best day of his life so sure, what he didn't know is that would also be his last. The fool had now given up all hope of attaining a cab by now and instead went towards the nearest subway station. His hand grinded along the railing leading him down but yet the CEO still managed to fall down the descending stairs. Walter ended his tumble face first against the floor of dirty Platform 9 just in time to hear the train screech off. Cursing under his breath Walter pushed his body up from the concrete floor and glanced at his surrounds. It was seemingly empty and far too quiet for a subway, even if it was midnight, except for a junkie in the corner under a flickering wall light. Walter posted himself against a gray support beam and took out a cigar and a lighter. The open flame lit up the CEO's face against the darkness from shadows that retracted with the fading of blinking lights.  
"Damn subways...I'll never have to take another train again though." He thought rather truthfully. As the man inhaled the offsets of his cancer stick he thought things could only go up from this moment on and that was where he had his last thought. A rush of air swept across Walter's throat that left the chap standing there stunned for a second. His brown eyes bulged with reality for his life flashed before him just as quickly as his executioner had. Hands reached futilely for his bleeding gullet as crimson poured out of four thin yet deceptively deep lacerations leaving his shirt white painted. Without thought his eyes looked to his left and clinging to the wall across the subway tracks. The bulbs flickered with light illuminating the killer's face briefly allowing him see that he wasn't human of course. It was something altogether more unholy than any man or woman could ever be, it was without a doubt the devil. Walter collapsed into a corpse upon his own blood and without a word or a sound his soul left behind its body and many more days of 'the good life' he wanted. The lights flickered once more with the coming of a train dressed in blue streaks but the devil was gone back to the damnation of hell. The train moved on leaving behind one passenger that exited the machine monster before it roared off again into the tunnel. The animalistic eyes were drawn to the corpse by instinct but they made no motion to observe closer for that person had their own agenda for this full moon.  
  
"Damn Jerry! What happened here?" A rough voice asked coming from even tougher man, Curtis Boggler the captain the 5th division of the NT police department. He looked around at the forensics' teams flashing the lights that awakened the dim lit subway as pictures were taken. 'Another day, another crime scene.' He thought.  
"I'm not sure sir, it appears as though the victim was killed fairly quickly." Jerry bent down erecting his pen towards the sliced cigar that the CEO was smoking before his untimely death. "The guy didn't even have time to drop his cigar and run. Also do you notice...?"  
"No sign of struggle and at the same time his throat is slashed as if by an animal or something worst..." Curtis' voice broke apart as he continued to speak this way. Taking his gloved left hand into his left black jacket pocket the captain fished out a cigarette and placed it into his mouth. "Got a light, Jerry?"  
"No, sir and I wouldn't recommend doing that here." Jerry answered as he stood up and crossed over behind his boss and headed southwest. He picked up a tattered trench coat into the air that was found earlier; it was two different shades of red. One was the fabric color and the other one they knew was blood just from the smell it gave way. "Oh yeah, Curtis, you should look at this too. It could be our killer's blood or least whoever saw the killer and escaped."  
The captain looked over towards Jerry as he extinguished a match and inhaled upon his freshly light white stick protruding from his mouth. He pushed the cigarette aside with his tongue and nodded at his friend. With a relieving sigh he murmured "Maybe we'll finally catch one of those Zoanthrope bastards for once." 


	2. Chap 2

Chapter 2: Alley Night.  
  
Treading through the lonely and unforgiving streets of the big apple are many people of many nationalities, races, creed and background. However one man walks alone not caring about these things. He has no background or race to call his own. A genetic copy of an oriental assassin for some company that he never gave a shit about. He realized a while ago after meeting the one used to construct him that even if he was a clone, he was still himself. He was a clone, he was Zoanthrope, he was a killer and even a bit of a drunkard; His name was Shenlong. The sound of the metropolitan life was what he enjoyed more than anything, except maybe a few beers with a good friend once in a while. Despite the loving of the noises made in the urban environment he loathed some of the people there. The scum that infested the bottom and the top rums of this social hierarchy, even if that's what they didn't want to call it, the world was that. And conveniently enough their was some of the parasites of society following him, no doubt thinking he was an easy target because of the way he dressed and carried himself. Such slime, such a waste of space, they would all feel his wraith in a second. Shenlong turned off the brightly lit main street into an alley knowing the pursuers would follow. They wanted money and a good time, Shenlong was interested in the latter himself. He hoped this gang would please him for a few seconds of an otherwise lackluster day.  
"Hey, fag, mind showing us a good time?" A gruff voice of a gangster asked. Shenlong turned to view this villain that was accompanied by several others. The bullies always traveled in packs and it was a typical one as well; a large guy white male, two black muscular figures and the leader who was slim and still had face was not scarred like that of companions. 'I'll fix that.' thought Shenlong who still had his hands inside the pockets of the purple skin-tight pants he was wearing.  
  
"A good time, in what sort of way?" Shenlong asked coyly as if he was oblivious to the intended meaning.  
"Strip, now, you rich queer." One of the blacks commanded with an overbearing tone. He would need to be put in his place promptly.  
"Sorry, I'm not that kind of guy. You want to get your jollies off to men stripping there is a..."  
"Shut up and get nude, you...!" The words faded away after that into more cursing but Shenlong didn't hear a word. He was now focused on muscle man of the gang; he was removing a long barbed chain from around his waist. As stereotypical as one could get, he was the brawn and didn't like the talking so he was going to use his weapon. After the curses were done the leader gave a command proudly to the big fellow. The dirty, metal whistled through the air with great speed but only a single barb scratched Shenlong's check. With crimson running down the side of his face the Zoanthrope remained still and unwavering.  
"I think you scared the fag stiff, big guy!" The leader chuckled at his assumed success. Advancing further into the dark ally the leader pulled out a weapon. Hearing the swift spring launch followed by a soft metal clank Shenlong knew it was a knife. "I'm going to mess you up good, pretty boy-" The only light that allowed eyes to view anything further down the alley flickered dimming the gang leader and the Zoanthrope from the others. The light flickered again revealing the results of a few moments of darkness. In Shenlong's right was the leader, dead and limp held by his red hair. His left was coated with the salty, red liquid that the leader once needed to live along with the knife.  
"Crazy little...!" One black man's voice was silenced with a flick of Shenlong's left wrist leaving the blade of a knife in the man's throat. Two down far too easily, it was depressing to be honest. The brawn and the other black cursed at him but his animalistic instinct was already in full flair. The black drew a small handgun from under his coat and fired off one shot, there would have been more that was all he got a chance to do. Shenlong tossed the corpse with effortless ease into the bullet's trajectory as he rushed forward, half crouched, at gunmen. The left hand grabbed the wrist holding the gun and squeezed it to pulp, the right hand pierced through gangster's abdomen like a hot knife through warm butter. The barbed chain was whipped down at Shenlong but instead met with the back of his fellow partner in crimson that was dying. The Zoanthrope discarded the dying gunmen for a moment to focus on the big guy.  
"Hey, muscle-head, ready?" Shenlong asked as he ran the big man's body, slamming his feet so hard into the human's frame that the indentions of his shoe were left. Upon reaching overhead his foe Shenlong came down with a triple stomping maneuver called "Shadowless Kick" that crushed the muscle man's vertebrate and skull within the three hits that connected. Shenlong grabbed the barbed chain with his grasp, drawing his own blood from holding it to tightly. Without looking or any indication of knowing the Zoanthrope whipped the barbed chain through the air causing it to wrap tightly around the bleeding black gangster who was trying to escape. A sharp tug and a growl later the final gangster was dead and was calm within the alley with exception of a near inaudible whisper that last man standing had muttered. "Die..."  
He took his leave from the alley of darkness and blood towards his apartment to wash away the smell of dead from his clothes and body then rest in tonight. Today was indeed a boring hopefully things would be better. 


End file.
